Love Run Cold
by samptra
Summary: He had always thought that love was a sudden all consuming emotion; like he had seen in the movies of his time. He was learning though, that sometimes love can catch you by surprise.
1. Confessions in the Lab

Disclaimer: All property of Marvel, just borrowing.

Story: He had always thought that love was a sudden all consuming emotion; like he had seen in the movies of his time. He was learning though, that sometimes love can catch you by surprise.

Author's Note: Here we are again I couldn't stay away! This one is a fluffy romantic sappy piece. Needed something light after my last one it was way to depressing. I'm also hoping to get a Christmas oneshot in so be on the look out for that one. For now though, enjoy!

Love Run Cold

Chapter 1 – Confessions in the Lab

He had always thought that love was a sudden all consuming emotion; like he had seen in the movies of his time. Strong me sweeping blushing, women off their feet. He had seen it with his best friend Bucky; on more then one occasion. Then he'd thought that perhaps his chance had come with a very charming, beautiful, women named Peggy Carter. He had liked her; and given half a chance he was sure he could have come to love her. That was all before. Before his plane went down, before he was frozen…before he was brought back.

Sighing the big man turned in the large, comfy bed; sleep eluding him. To be honest he wasn't keen to sleep these days. He knew he would dream; of battles past, of friends lost, relived in agonizing detail. The worst though…the worst was when he dreamed of the cold. He shivered unconsciously, wrapping the large duvet tighter around him. Closing tired eyes he tried to quite his mind. Tomorrow would be busy, training, instructing classes, and you never knew when the Avenger's would be called upon.

The Avengers. He still had some difficulty grasping all that had happened to him in the last six months. From being forced back into the world, one he was working on getting used to, to defeating what he learned was a semi-god of some sort. It had been a while later when he moved into what was being called Avengers Tower. With little connection to this world he had sought one with the one person in this time that perhaps he could connect with; Anthony Stark.

Steve opened his eyes again with a sigh giving up entirely. Slipping out of bed he tugged up his cover wrapping the blanket around himself. Barefoot he navigated the newly redone hallways downwards past the common area's, bypassing what was now Bruce's lab. Beyond that was Tony's lab, the light shining through the glass walls bright and welcoming. Steve could see the man inside, working steadily on his latest project. Approaching the entrance he pressed his thumb on the little square panel, waiting as the blinking red light turned to green the door giving a soft whoosh as it opened. Without a word he stepped inside making his way towards the workbench settling on one of the stools.

Tony Stark, engineering genius, alerted to the others arrival by JARVIS didn't immediately put down his torch well used to Steve's nightly visits. Finishing off his weld he stood back protesting his prolonged bent position. Flipping his shield up he cocked his head to the side checking his work. Satisfied he turned to the new arrival frowning when he saw the big man wrapped in the duvet head propped up on his arm, as sleepy blue eyes started off into space. The silence stretched on as Tony tugged off thick protective gloves; wiping dirty hands on his jeans. Bypassing the blonde he headed for the far end of the room setting the kettle to boil. Steve turned flashing the other man a shy hesitant smile. Tony returned it, lips quirking as the water boiled measuring out the water he made them both tea. Tony preferred coffee himself, but Steve liked tea.

Carrying the mugs over he deposited one before the blanket wrapped man. "Thanks," Steve mumbled cradling the warm ceramic tightly. The smaller man sat down across from him, contemplating the blonde. The nightly ramblings had started a couple weeks ago, Tony eventually programming the Capt's prints in so JARVIS wasn't constantly bugging him with the blonde waiting outside. Captain alone was the only Avenger he would do that for. Not even Bruce. Tony didn't mind his presence in the lab, the big man would sit and watch him work, sometimes doing his own work, or sketching. Steve was a fantastic artist. The dark haired man having developed a habit of peaking over his shoulder as he worked. Eventually the big blonde would fall sleep curled on the couch Tony kept in the lab. Some nights he would come down in his pajamas, other nights he'd show up like he is now, cocooned in the cover off his bed. An oddity that up until this point Tony had never questioned. It had been a problem, one that he'd spent the better part of a month mulling over, slowly forming a hypothesis as to why.

Reaching out suddenly Tony gently touched the exposed arm as Steve sipped his hot tea. The brunette stunned at the temperature of his flesh; Steve was cold. The blonde startled pulled back sloshing warm liquid on his hands, and onto some of Tony's work. "Oh I'm so sorry Tony," he mumbled using a corner of the blanket to mop up the tea. Tony stalled him grasping those big hands in his own warm, callused ones. His were clammy, slightly warmed from the mug, but still far too cold. "Steve?" he asked reassuringly releasing the cooling appendages. The big blonde shifted embarrassed looking away, a faint blush on his cheeks.

They had not started off well. Something Tony had not understood. Their initial meeting and subsequent month after Captain America had woke had been confusing and more then a little disheartening. Tony had been looking forward to meeting the man from another time since they'd called him in the wee hours of the morning; with the news he'd been found frozen in the ice. He'd even designed and built the equipment to get him out of the ice. Though Tony hadn't agreed with the little stunt Fury had pulled, perversely pleased when Steve had seen through it in a heartbeat.

Now six month later they had formed a friendship of sorts. Tony more then pleased by that fact. Captain America had been a childhood hero, and at the moment he was rather confused as to what his feeling where towards the man. He'd tried to fob it off as bromance, or hero worship…after all Steve Rogers from 1945 was not an ordinary man. Somehow though neither of those felt right. For now he'd settle of friend, the best friend Tony had.

He looked at the man from another time steadily, waiting patently for him to speak, realizing the big guy was uncomfortable. Worrying his lower lip Steve stared at his blanket covered lap. Tony backtracking in his mind, maybe Steve wasn't that comfortable with him yet. They may have spent a lot of time together here in the lab but not a lot of time opening up….perhaps a little tit for tat.

"You read my file?" he asked the blonde casually, blue eyes peaked up at him through dark lashes; nodding slowly. "So you know how I got this?" he tapped the round glowing ring in his chest. Steve cleared his throat quietly; "It keeps shrapnel from entering your heart and killing you." Tony nodded, "Did you know before I created this, the doctor who saved me had me hooked up to a car battery." Steve looked at him wide eyed, nodding the dark haired man sipped his tea pulling a face "Carrying that thing around was a pain…but it was the only thing keeping me alive. Even when they tortured me they where careful to never disconnect the battery; if I died they lost their leverage and a potential weapon." Steve was looking at him in astonishment, "I still have nightmares about that cave, those men, the worst though is the memory of them dunking me in that dirty water. It would short out of the battery, running electricity across my chest." He pulled aside his shirt, Steve had never seen Tony's chest bare, he was always wearing something a t-shirt, or undershirt of some kind.

The metal plate, and glowing ring was hard looking, at odds with the flesh around it. He could see raised white scar tissue around the plate, running outwards across his chest. Tony looked down himself; he could still see the burns like lightning stemming from the one thing that kept him alive. He jolted when chilly fingers traced the path of one of the marks. Steve pulled back his hand, mumbling, "Sorry…" Tony shook his head, "It's ok just cold." The other man seemed to cringe. Tony lowered his shirt hopeful the blonde would confide in him.

"Ever since…ever since…" Steve was unsure where to start, how to explain. He didn't want to show weakness, not to anyone. Captain America was a superhero after all…he didn't let little things like cold bother him. Only that wasn't true. "Ever since the ice; I just seem to be cold all the time." He spoke softly, looking down at his hands, "Some days are worse then others, when I dream…" he shuddered, that ice creeping into his mind. Tony connecting the dots, cursed himself for a fool for not seeing it sooner. "Have you talked to the doctors?" he asked carefully, perhaps there was an issue with the machines used to unfreeze him. He frowned maybe he could rework the designs, check the prior logs on the machines… "All my tests are fine…they said it maybe just a side effect from being frozen for so long. Nothing to be done." Tony didn't like that answer, can't wasn't in his vocabulary.

Sighing suddenly beyond tired he pulled the blanket around him tighter, "Gonna lie on the couch…" he mumbled moving across the room he settled on it big body curling in on himself. Tony watched as he settled, mind moving quickly. He wasn't a doctor, but he was a damn good inventor…if he couldn't fix the problem but there where defiantly things he could do to help.

-#-#-#-

It had been an irritating day at SHIELD. Steve, normally calm and placid was not in a great mood. It was going on eleven by the time he had returned home, hearing the TV running he poked his head around the door frame spotting a couple curled together on the couch. Recognizing Natasha and Clint he managed a smile moving on, a small pang of jealousy moving through his chest. He was happy for them, he really was…but why couldn't he find someone? Scowling, bad mood retuned he headed for his room.

Stripping he hurried into the shower, the water as hot as it would go. Sighing content as he started to warm up, muscles relaxing, as the stress from the day left him. Closing blue eyes he allowed his mind to return to the previous night in the lab. Tony had woke him at five this morning coffee in hand, letting him know he had work soon. It had been nothing new; but this morning there was something new. Something different. They had smiled at one another, Tony telling him to have a good day. Steve had felt warm. For the first time in a long time, his chest had felt warm. He wanted to chase that feeling.

Resigned the big man finally turned off the hot shower hurriedly toweling off, tugging on fluffy sweat pants and a thick sweater he headed to his bed surprised the bed was already warm. Shocked he flipped up the covers curious to see a new blanket on there, one with a cord attached. "JARVIS, what's on my bed?" he asked the room knowing the AI would answer. "It is an electric blanket Captain Rogers, I have been programmed to turn it on when you have your nightly shower." Steve started at the blue blanket, a slow smile spreading across his face. "There is also a new duvet Sir, down filled it will be much warmer then the previous one."

The big blonde nestled into the warm toasty bed gratefully. He just knew it had something to do with Tony. He had been nervous confiding to the other man, worried he maybe thought weak. Then Tony had shown him his chest. Giving him honesty, and trust; Steve had wanted to return in kind. The glowing blue light, seeming so cold…yet it had been warm like the man under his cool fingers. Eyes heavy, drowsy with the warmth the blonde began to drift, hoping to dream of calming blue light.


	2. Finding Warmth

Author's Note: Next chapter! I like this one, rather sappy not super plot driven, just romantic fluff. I am kind of sticking it to Steve in this one I'm sorry! Never worry though Tony will take good care of him.

In response once more to my reviewers, I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. I do go over my stories about three times before I post each chapter. I am diagnosed dyslexic, I work very, very hard to be able to write what I do. My whole reason for posting stories here started as an exercise as a way for me to work on my spelling and grammar. I think I have come a long way, and I thank you for your understanding and patience with me.

Love Run Cold

Chapter 2 – Finding Warmth

He woke suddenly body trembling, shaking in cold and fear. The warmth from earlier gone, he was freezing the ice in his mind almost crystallizing. Gasping and shaking he got out of bed, the new larger, heavier blanket wrapped tightly to him. Shivering and shaking pathetically he headed for the place he felt safest; Tony's lab.

The dark haired man was hunched over something at his work table, some sort of contraption on his head over his eyes, dexterous fingers almost dancing as he worked. Tony glanced up as the door opened, curious to see Steve again draped in the new comforter. The big man looked tired tonight, wrung out. Concerned he left his work moving towards Steve, words dying on his lips as he saw the bundled man was blue around the mouth. "Jesus, Steve…" wasting no time he ushered him to the couch draping a few more thick blanked around him. Tony could feel him trembling, gently touching a cold hand that clutching the blanket. Tony hurriedly pulled out a space heater turning it full blast on the freezing man.

"Nightmares?" Tony asked softly, Steve nodded slowly, the warmth beginning to seeping into him once more. Tony was holding a hand before the machine frowning, that bad boy could go hotter. He couldn't turn the heat up any more in the lab, his machinery liked to be cooler, and he didn't want anything to overheat. He made a mental note to see if he could improve on the heater in the morning, for now though it would have to do. Dragging a screen over he created a sort of small room, allowing the heat to stay trapped in his general vicinity. Satisfied for the moment, he gave the huddled figure a gentle pat, determined more then ever to finish what he was working on. "Rest, I'll be nearby," he said softly leaving the blonde huddled on the couch.

Slowly but surely Steve warmed the trembling stopping. Finally comfortable he ventured out of his cocoon heading for the dark haired man once more busy at his work bench. Curious as to what he was doing Steve sat before him, frowning when he recognized the rather distinctive suit. "What are you doing with my suit?" he asked curiously, Tony was hunched over the material tweezers in hand; he looked to be threading something through the material. "Ahhhh, running heating wire through it, should keep you warm…works on solar power, and your own body heat trapping it and then distributing it throughout your suit." Dark eyes looked up at him with a teasing wink, "Pretty ingenious if I do say so myself."

Steve stared mouth open at the top of that dark head as he bent to his task once more. In that moment, Steven Rogers realized he was, completely, utterly, and irreversibly in love with Tony Stark. It had been a gradual, sneak up behind you and blindside you when you least expected it. There was no grand gesture, no hero storming in to sweep him off his feet. Just he in what he had heard called 'sweats' with Tony Stark, the eccentric inventor who was wearing a ridiculous set of glasses as he worked with amazing patience to create something for him.

The realization was sudden, almost knocking the wind from him, dazed he mumbled a thank you before heading back to his warm blankets settling on the couch to try and collect his disheveled thoughts. How did it happen? How did he fall for Tony…a man no less…more importantly what was he going to do now? His experience with relationships had not been ample. Nobody had given him the time of day when he was skinny and weak, then war had come and he'd been to busy to really sort out anything definitive. Head whirling he closed his eyes trying to find some peace…eventually drifting off once more.

Tony half done his work on the suit checked on him a while later, laying a warm hand on the now warmer hand of Steve's nodding satisfied. He was still worried though, Tony wanted to get Steve checked, secretly worrying if perhaps it had been his machine that had played some roll in this. He didn't want to breach the man's trust however; Steve had confided in him, something so intensely private and personal. Mind going in circles his yawn caught him by surprise, he stretched his back hearing it pop satisfyingly. He'd been working non-stop on getting the costume done, maybe a little too zealously. Scrubbing at tired eyes he sat on the couch next to the curled legs of Steve, for a big guy he could certainly curl up, like a cat. Leaning back the inventor closed his eyes; he'd just rest them for a moment then get back to work…

-#-#-#-

Steve woke feeling warm. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this warm. It was a wonderful feeling. Blinking sleepy blue eyes, it took him a few seconds to recall he had fallen asleep in Tony's lab again; but it didn't explain why he was so warm. Shifting slightly he felt something heavy draped around his middle, focusing on it he frowning in confusion; it looked like an arm. A familiar arm. The hand was callused and well worn. He turned his head slightly noting the dark head behind him; Tony was pressed up against his back an arm draped across his hip. Tony was the source of that wonderful warmth. Surprised Steve didn't move, didn't really want to move. Content and warm all he wanted to do was sleep Sighing happily, and too tried to really analyze the whole situation he drifted off once more.

Waking the second time Steve was alone, bereft of that warmth. Tony was gone. He was still wrapped in blankets the heaters running, but he wasn't nearly as warm as it had been with Tony pressed against him. Groggy he sat up the blanket falling from a shoulder. "Morning sleeping beauty," a cheerful voice called, across the lab. Tony was working again, a mug of coffee nearby, Steve stood dragging himself over. "What time is it?" he asked voice husky, "About eleven," Tony said glancing up amused at the shocked look on the Captain's face, "Don't worry I had JARVIS call in for you…you're taking a personal day." Tony sipped his black coffee. Groaning Steve sat on the stool, feeling dazed and useless…he never overslept. "Don't worry Spangles, I take loads of personal days. Best invention of the 21st century if you ask me."

Tony snuck a look across the table at the blonde; Steve looked far too handsome for someone who had slept all night on the lab couch. Blonde hair usually perfectly coifed; was mussed about his head, dark circles under his eyes. "As a matter of fact I think I need a personal day too, how about we go for breakfast?" Steve looked at him surprised, "Yes, please." He smiled, feeling the small warmth return, Tony wanted to go out with him, be with him and he wanted to be around the man as much as possible. Gathering his blanket around him he was halfway up the stairs to change when a now familiar alarm sounded. "Uh oh…" breakfast forgot, he hurried for his costume then before meeting Iron Man on the platform. Sliding his shield on his back, a metal arm grabbed him tight seconds before they where taking off.

-#-#-#-

"Tony on your six!" Steve barked, all business as he watched the battle unfold before him, strategic mind running through all possible scenarios. Hearing the warning the flying red blur looped out of the way turning to blast the large, tentacle looking thing. "What is it?" Hawkeye snapped through the com as he landed another exploding arrow, blowing off a limb. Hulk was going crazy as he tried to get close to the creature attempting to pull out one of it's many eyes. "Wish I knew…" Steve muttered dodging one of the limbs while firing off his shield. "If I had to guess would say experiment gone terribly wrong…then someone flushed it down the toilet; now having crawled through toxic waste it has grown to monumental proportions." Tony concluded with a grunt as he blew off four more of the waving, purple, green things. "You watch to many movies," Natasha said, face impassive as she easily ducked an incoming appendage. "Actually, I'm on board with that explanation," Clint said, before he was caught by flailing limbs and sent sprawling.

They had been at this a while now, the sun beginning to dip towards the horizon. Tony thought it was getting ridiculously frustrating the thing was huge, and thick skinned, and angrier then all hell. "Where's that loud mouth demi-god when we need him." The billionaire mumbled diving out of the way. Steve had to agree with that one, they could use some help. The sun was getting lower, and Steve was beginning to cool, the ice seeming to creep into his veins despite the current battle, he set his jaw determined to end this. Just then the creature wailed in fury, as Hulk gave a howl of triumph. His massive hands holding a mushy white something that probably had been an eye. They had it on the run, "Now Hawkeye," he called to the assassin the man firing off another exploding arrow into the cavern where his orb had been.

Hulk leapt backwards with his prize as the explosion managed to kill the thing, the carcass beginning to slide backwards into the lake. Satisfied Steve watched it go, throwing his shield on his back he turned to regroup with the others. Surprised when something large and thick wrapped around his leg, stupefied he stared at it uncomprehending. Before the blonde could call out in shock he was tugged backwards into the freezing blackness of the lake. Tony saw it happen in slow motion. Frozen for an instant, he panicked as Steve disappeared beneath the surface.

Iron Man dived in after him, the glow from his chest lighting the way. He saw terrified blue eyes and outstretched hands. Tony had him in his arms in a heartbeat, holding him tightly he blasted out of that lake. Without pausing he tightened his grip, "I have Capt, see you back at the Tower," he said called to the others, cutting off his com then, he worried about the big man in his arms. Steve wasn't speaking, wasn't blinking, he was pale, and ridged against him. Tony flew faster then he ever had before.

Hitting the landing pad in record time he tried to get through to Steve as he righted the big man on his feet, "Steve? Steve come on you with me?" Dazed blue eyes looked at him confused; Tony hurried him along inside as the armor was pulled from his body. He could feel Steve shaking violently, big body far too cold. Tony already cursing himself for not getting the heating unit finished. "M'cold," Steve mumbled finally, Tony let out a breath not sure if that was a good sign or not. Gently cajoling he got Steve to his room, steering him right into the shower. Cranking up the water as hot as it would go, before pushing Steve under the spray, costume and all. The big man grunted in pain as the hot water began to work the circulation to his limbs. The dark and cold beginning to recede from his mind, he blinked. Tony was watching him worried, waiting for some recognition in those blue eyes. Exhaling in relief when the man came back to him.

Steve was scared, "Tony?" he turned to the shorter man wide eyed terrified, it had been horrible being back in the dark and cold. "Shhhh it's ok, you got pulled into the lake, but I got you right out again," Tony soothed, Steve nodded slowly, "Ok?' Tony asked softly, he wouldn't mind a shower of his own, and it was damn tempting to just get in with Steve. The blonde man took a shaky breath, "Yes, thank you Tony." Steve managed a weak smile, "I'm going to shower and sleep." Tony nodded, "Ok you know where I am if you need me…" Steve gave him a grateful smile, the dark haired man pausing a moment, as if debating something. Steve watched the internal battle, curiously, almost able to see him come to a decision. "Get some sleep," his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, Steve watched him go feeling unaccountably sad. Like he'd missed something important.

In his own room Tony stripped down heading for his own shower moaning in bliss as the warm water soothed tight muscles. He was worried about Steve, that plunge into the lake could have done a lot more damage then just dropping his internal temperature. He debated with himself the entire time he showered and dressed. Swinging between going back there, or leaving him to sort through on his own. Sighing the billionaire sat on the edge of his bed running a hand through damp hair, he should let him be; Steve was an adult after all. He should get down to the lab and finish the suit. He was awful tired though. Maybe he'd just sleep a bit then go work. Yawning Tony stretched out in his bed wearing noting more then his underwear covers bunched around his waist he dozed in the blue glow of his chest, his eternal nightlight that kept the darkness at bay.

Down the hall Steve was curled under his warm blankets, yawning widely. Eyes heavy he tried not to think about the inky black and the cold of the lake. Shivering he pulled the covers closer, forcing the terrifying images away he called forth another; Tony and his warmth.


	3. First Times

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, hopefully get another one up tomorrow, I finally have a day off! My first one in months, sucks so bad having two jobs. Anyway enough my next fluffy little adventure.

Love Run Cold

Chapter 3 – First Times

_Dark…cold…silent. Nothing for him but the ice ever creeping across his body, into his mind. Weighing him down into that never-ending darkness. Scared he began to panic. He didn't want to go back there; they where going to put him back in the ice. _

He woke gasping and shaking, freezing as he wrapped his arms around his numb body. His thoughts sluggish and slow, he wanted to be warm needed to be warm. Warmth meant life…he wasn't going back into that ice. Wayward thoughts focused on one thing, a place he knew he would find that warmth. Staggering out of bed limbs stiff he began to move, stumbling and staggering he headed for the room down the hall.

It was dark, so dark he could barely see, hands tracing the door as numb fingers managed to get it open, stumbling. It was dark in the room as well, he gave a small whimper Tony wasn't here…he couldn't see his light. The sound woke the smaller man on the bed, Tony had been sleeping on his stomach wide awake and aware someone was in his bedroom. Coming up into a crouch he got ready to spring, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Steve saw the light as Tony sat up, like a moth to the flame he fumbling towards the light, that warm blue glow. Tony began to relax marginally, it wasn't an intruder, they where making far to much noise. Frowning he squinted as the figure moved close enough to his light to be seen. "Steve?" he asked surprised, as the big man seemed to trip onto the bed then. He was acting strangely, if Tony didn't know any better he would have thought him drunk…but Steve couldn't get drunk.

"Tony…" he breathed a hand reaching out to touch the blue light. Tony felt the fingers touch his skin, the man was like ice. Gasping he reached out gripping strong arms, "Steve you're freezing," he mumbled tugging the man into his bed hurriedly wrapped his sheets around the man, shaking the blonde bit blue tinged lips.

Tony moved to grab some thick blankets from his closet, tossing them over the big man. "Tony, don't let them put me back in the ice…" the mumbled came plaintive and helpless it broke his heart. The smaller man did the only thing he could think of, hurrying under the sheets as well, he gathered Steve close cursing at the sudden chill; Capt was a block of ice. "I won't let them put you back in the ice," Tony pressed himself close to the bigger man running rough hands up and down his sides trying to warm him up.

Tony knew he tending to run a little hotter then average, a by product of his arc reactor, the mechanism tended to give off heat. Even before his hardware the genius had always been rather warm blooded. An ongoing complaint of his bed partners too hot to sleep comfortably with. At this moment however, for the first time he wished he was warmer.

Steve was beginning to warm, that icy cold replaced by the blue warmth. He sighed his mind clearing as the ice receded, realizing he was in an unfamiliar bed…with someone who was very familiar. "Tony?" he asked a little fuzzy on how he'd ended up here. "Steve," the man sounded relived dark eyes looking at him worried, he leaned back the glow from his chest lighting their faces, "Was beginning to think I was going to have to take you to the hospital you where so cold." The blonde blinked, "Did I come here?" he asked softly, Tony nodded, "Yeah thought you where trying to break in." His joke fell flat, "I'm sorry Tony," he said shamefaced, he didn't remember coming, but thought that perhaps he knew why he'd come. Tony's warm light.

"Felling better?" Tony asked softly as they lay face to face under the mound of covers. The smaller man was sweating a bit now, this was way too many covers for him but he wanted to give the frozen Steve as much warmth as possible. The big man nodded shyly, "Then nothing to be sorry for," the inventor said firmly. Steve nodded worried Tony would ask him to leave now so he could get back to sleep, as if on cue the man yawned widely, eyes looking heavy and tired. "Time to sleep big guy," he whispered, Steve taking the hint began to slowly move out of the bed; he really didn't want to leave that warmth. "Where you going Steve?" a sleeping voice asked, he stuttered blushing elated, "Nowhere," he said turning back; Tony turned throwing a warm arm over him. "Damn skippy…" he muttered before the day caught up.

Steve watched him, warm and content his own eyelids heavy a big hand reached between them settling it on the glowing circle, feeling it warm and pulsing under his palm Closing his eyes he slept peacefully.

-#-#-#-

Steve woke first the next morning his internal clock telling him it was time to be up. For the first time since the ice he awoke feeling refreshed and eager for the day, the cold a distant bad memory. Stretching luxuriant he glanced around the unknown room; he had never been in Tony's room come to think of it. It wasn't what he'd thought it would be. He would have expected it to be the final word in technology. It was rather…plain. Nice of course, masculine, dark colours and handsome. He liked it. Turning he glanced at the owner of the room Tony lay nearby, snoring softly sprawled on his back, a hand over his chest protective of the most vulnerable part of himself.

Not wanting to wake him the big blonde slowly carefully got out of the bed trying not to disturb the still slumbering man. He was halfway to the door when he heard a husky voice call out, "Have a good day at work." Steve smiled all the way to SHIELD.

His mind wouldn't focused, he was supposed to be getting the new recruits ready, instead he couldn't get dark teasing eyes out of his head. "Hey Capt," he turned hearing familiar voice, "Hi Clint," he said pausing so the man could catch up. "How you doing?" the assassin asked, "The lake must have been cold yesterday." Steve shuddered a little pushing away the memory before the ice could take hold, shrugging for the benefit of the other. "You look like you're a man on a mission," the archer said changing the topic then as they twisted towards the training facilities. "I guess," a sudden thought occurred to Steve then, "Clint…if you where to ask someone on a date…how would, I mean in this time how…" he trailed off not sure what he was saying anymore. Only years of training kept the shorter blonde from cracking a smile, the Capt was going to put the moves on Stark. About time. "Well usually a movie is a safe bet," Steve nodded looking elated, he knew all about movies. They had movies in his day. "Go to a horror movie, then when your date gets scared they hold onto you." Steve looked at him, "Really?" nodding the blonde gave him a wink, "You can't miss."

Steve gave the man a wave his mind already moving, he had made a decision this morning after he'd left Tony sleeping in bed. He had already lost everyone he'd cared once; he wasn't going to let them go again. He was not going to miss his chance again, not this time. He headed for the gym; stretching his bulky body as he limbered up he'd do a little workout then make good use of Clint's advice.

Steve had no qualms with the fact he had fallen for a man; he had always found the male form attractive. A dirty secret in his day, one he'd never reveled to anyone. Men where not supposed to like other men so he'd kept it buried within his heart since adolescent. In this new world, it was a different place and time. One with the freedom to love the person of your choosing, it was a liberating realization. His biggest problem now though did Tony feel the same?

Sure he flirted, but Tony was a big flirt. Steve puffed out a ragged breath as he pushed his body harder, running faster legs eating up the track. He wanted Tony to like him, wanted it badly. He had been thought that love was a sudden thing, but now Steve was beginning to think that perhaps it was gradual, but it could always use a little help.

-#-#-#-

"Tony?" Steve hurried into the lab skidding to a halt when he spotted his objective. Tony was still hunched over his suit, tediously working the fabric. "Captain America, to what do I owe that rather intense entrance?" he said not looking up from his work, the big man grinning stood before him shifting from foot to foot nervous. Tony noticed the movement out his peripherals hiding his grin he looked up giving the man his undivided attention. "Would you…that is, would you like…" he trailed off running a frustrated hand through blonde locks. "Will you go to the movies with me?" he all but bellowed, Tony raised dark brows, was Steve asking him out? On a date? In a rather loud voice. Or perhaps they where just friends going out for a movie. He realized the man was waiting for an answer, "Sure sounds good, could use a break."

Steve was elated, "Really? You'll go?" Tony nodded slowly, "Of course, meet you at he elevators in twenty? I need to shower and change." Giddy the big man nodded, "Yes of course." They headed up Tony moving to his room while Steve went to wait in the living room, congratulating himself on a job well done so far.

Upstairs Tony rushed to get ready, alternating between utter shock he was going out with Captain America, and worry that he might screw this up. He'd spent a lifetime pushing people away, keeping everyone at arms length. If no one could get close, then no one could hurt him. He'd learned long ago the heartache of opening yourself up to love. Howard had been cold and distant, but he had still loved his father. Others had come into his life, but they had been in love with his money. Steve was different though, he was honest, courageous, handsome…everything every man whished they could be. Everything Tony wished he could be. He sighed, trying to relax, he wasn't even sure this was an actual date.

Dressing causally in jeans, t-shirt and hoodie he headed down to meet the other man. "All set," he said rounding the living room, Steve glanced up at him smiling. Hurriedly tossing aside the magazine he hadn't really been reading. Tony looked nice in his jeans and t-shirt the gray sweater he wore pushed to his elbows. Steve was already bundled up, "Bit cold out you want a coat?" he asked Tony smiled amused grabbing a jacket to appease Steve more the anything.

"Which theatre we going to?" Tony asked as Steve fished out a piece of paper he'd written down the place and movie times on. He had JARVIS help him out a little with the research. "Have it right here!" he said feeling pretty good that he had come prepared. His feeling of well being lasting until they actually arrived. The place was large, intimidating, with far too many people bustling in and out. Steve squaring his shoulders set his jaw moving with purpose. Tony trying not to laugh, it looked like he was about to go to war.

They eventually made it to the ticket counter, Tony realizing he had no idea what they where seeing, he hadn't bothered to ask. He smiled at himself shaking his head a little, Steve had said movie and he'd gone along completely. Shrugging he didn't really care it was Steve's night. He suppressed a smile the guy was adorable as he read the name of the movie to the lady behind the counter. So busy watching his pseudo-date, did really pay attention to what they where seeing until he read the ticket in hand, _Paranormal Activity 4. _Frowning he paused, "Steve I think they gave you the wrong tickets," curious the man looked down at his own, and then the paper he'd written his notes on. "No this is it," he reassured him, as they got in line for popcorn.

Tony didn't think his eyebrows could get any higher. Why are earth where they going to see this? Steve probably had no idea what it was about, let alone seen the first three movies. Tony was a self-proclaimed horror movie junkie, watching everything from the terrible 90's slashes to the terrible B movies. While he'd been meaning to see the new PA movie it wasn't something he would have taken Steve too. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask the man why, but the big guy looked so proud of himself. Biting his tongue he said nothing as they headed into the theatre popcorn and drinks in hand.


	4. Second Date

Author's Note: Next chapter! I was working on a complete raunchy one shot, hopefully looking to have that up sometime this week, also have a concept for another multichapter one kicking around in my head, but with the holidays coming up not sure if I'll get time to get going one it. For now enjoy the next installment.

Love Run Cold

Chapter 4 – Second Date

Steve was thinking it was all going rather well as they settled into the theatre, rather excited to be at the cinema. He hadn't been to one since he'd gone to see one of the movies he had starred in. Tony was busy eating popcorn and people watching. Going to a movie was always a great social experiment; his gaze locking on a particularly interesting couple. A girl and boy, probably early twenties, walking close but not holding hands. They seemed shy and embarrassed as they moved up the rows. Opting to sit in their row, aTony nudged Steve, "First date I think going on there," he said chuckling. The blonde glanced to where Tony had gestured, curious, "You think?" the other nodded, "Oh yeah."

The seats filled and the lights dimmed, previews beginning to play, all of them showcasing new upcoming horror movies. Steve found himself jumping in a couple of spots. Trying to vainly to hide his reaction from Tony, the too perceptive man already well aware of what was going on.

Within the first five minutes of the movie Steve was terrified. Slowly slouching in his seat he gripped the arm rests tightly, trying not to close his eyes when he thought it was about to get scary. Tony glanced at the blonde, wondering yet again why on Earth had he picked this movie? "Steve do want to leave?" he leaned in close whispering in his ear, the other man shook his head. "No, no I'm fine," he assured him just as softly, trying to smile bravely, "I-if your scared you can hold my hand," he stuttered eyes darting to the screen. Shaking his head ruefully Tony gently took a big hand in his warm one, holding the cool palm.

Steve leaned into the touch burying his face in Tony's shoulder every so often, the billionaire vainly trying to pretend he was just a friend giving comfort to another friend and noting more. Still having Steve so close to him was playing hell with his emotions. When the movie finally ended, Tony spent the entire way home assuring Steve it wasn't real, despite what they said in the movie. Though the big man insisted he hadn't been scared at all.

The Tower dark and quite when they returned, the others no doubt already in their rooms. "You ummm…heading to the lab?" Steve asked softly, the idea of being along in his dark room currently terrifying, his imagination all ready conjuring up all sorts of scary things. "Nope think I'll turn in," Tony could plainly see Steve was worried, he was wondering if the big man was going to admit to it or not.

They walked quietly up the stairs Steve pausing at his door as Tony headed to his, the soldier standing before the wood indecisive. The billionaire glanced at him hiding his smile, opening his own door he called out casually, "Come on then Spangles room enough in my bed." Eager Steve turned to him, "Really?" he asked hope in those big eyes, chuckling Tony disappeared inside tugging off his shirt the blue glow freed from its cover lighting up the room. "Yes come on." Steve didn't need to be told twice.

-#-#-#-

"Why does Cap look so gloomy?" Natasha leaned against her partner, Clint chuckling, "He's been trying to put the moves on Tony." Auburn brows shot upwards, "You don't say…how's that working?" the archer could barely contain his mirth, "I told Steve to take him to a horror movie." Natasha grinned, "Good one, but I think I can do better," Hawkeye gestured, "By all means; and by the way Capt hasn't admitted its Tony yet." The Russian winked as she entered the training room. "Hey Capt," she called trying to contain her laughter as the Captain turned to her. "What can I do for you?" he asked cordially, she tried to smile winningly at him, "More like what I can do for you." Steve was confused, and a little leery the women was scary at the best of times.

"I hear your working on…umm…how to put this, courting someone?" Steve blushed a little looking away, "Yes." She smiled widely at him, vaguely reminding him of a snake, "The movie thing, cliché way over done. You want something special, something they will remember." Steve was nodding eagerly, this all sounded promising, "Good here's the address." She passed him a slip of paper, "Good luck stud." She called leaving the room and rejoining Clint.

"Where'd you send him?" the wiry man asked curiously, she grinned widely, "The kids Carnival," her smile was pure evil. "You are an evil genius," he muttered beginning to chuckle, Natasha bowed mockingly.

Inside Steve eagerly dug out his phone, last nights movie hadn't gone according to plan per-say, but he did end up sleeping with Tony again. He blushed, he was fast becoming addicted to sleeping in the same bed at the smaller man, Tony was always so warm. The heat and light he gave off were a comfort to him at night. When he woke from the dreams of ice and cold he wasn't alone, he was safe, that steady glow telling him so. Smiling softly he carefully punched in the numbers.

"Stark," came the brisk reply, on the second ring, Steve smiled he sounded professional he must working on something important, "Just me Tony catch you at a bad time?" He heard what sounded like paper rustling, "Nothing I would gladly put off, what can I do you for o'spandex one?" Blushing the big man cleared his throat, "Ummm you busy tonight?" Tony smiled at the other end, "No to my knowledge, why?" there was a brief pause, "Did you want to maybe go somewhere with me?" he ventured, Tony was surprised and little excited another date with Steve, no way he was saying no, "Sure thing, want me to pick you up after work?" They made plans to meet, before hanging up.

Tony looked at his cell curiously, if he didn't know any better he would have thought Steve was trying to work him…but that couldn't be could it? He had already rationalized last night to himself; in the bright light of day clearly Steve was just trying to get a taste for the new era. Tony was just along for the ride. Not that he had minded, he and Steve sharing a bed was by no means a hardship. Steve didn't complain he was to hot, didn't complain about his too bright light. Best of all, the big guy was a cuddlier; his only issue with the arrangement was the raging hard on he woke with. Still waking with Steve pressed against his back a big hand resting firmly on the blue glow in his chest. It was nice…Tony could easily get used to it.

Dark eyes closed, "Dangerous thoughts Stark," he muttered shaking his head to clear it. "Steve is a friend and just because he wants to go out again," sighing he pushed away for his desk returning to Steve's uniform. It was almost completed, few more tweaks, and then a test run. After all he didn't want to set Captain America on fire, just wanted to keep him warm.

Several hours later found Tony showered dressed, and waiting outside SHIELD for his 'date'. Ever prompt Steve didn't keep him waiting, the dark haired man impressed as the broad man approached. He was wearing jeans today, a dark blue button shirt, it was a little old mannish but not as bad as his usual fair. Tony had been dying to try and get him into something a little more modern, really though it didn't matter what he wore; Steve was gorgeous. "Hi Tony, hope I didn't keep you waiting," the billionaire smiled, "Not at all, where we headed?" Steve grinned pulling out a piece of paper; old school, "Here." He looked proud; Tony glanced at the address recognizing it in a heartbeat. Holding back the weary sigh he glanced at the other man, "You sure?" Tony looking steadily into excited blue eyes, folding like a cheap rug, "Alright lets go."

Steve unsure where they where headed, was excited when they approached, it was a Carnival! Natasha had been right this was defiantly better. More then happy he recognized something in this time. Tony wasn't sure why the big guy was so happy this place was cheap, full of children, and the games as crooked as they came…still he supposed they where probably be the same in his time. "Look spun sugar!" he hurried over, Tony hands in pockets could help the twitch of his lips.

They wandered the grounds Steve's eyes everywhere at once, tugging Tony this way and that it was almost like being out with a big six year old. They fit right in as the place crawling with kids, "Tony look!" he yelled pointing towards a game. It was a cheap carnival game, the man running it greasy and unkempt who would shank you as soon as look at you. "What am I looking at?" he asked, Steve pointed, to the stuffed toys, strings of poorly mass produced plushies of Captain America and Iron Man. There was no way he…blue eyes where staring at them with something akin to wonder, "Tony look there are stuffed toys of us, have you ever seen such a thing?" he said softly. The dark haired man sighed, "Steve there are action figures of us, you've had an action figure for years…" he looking at the toys amazed, "Really?"

Tony knew that look; it was the look he had no doubt, was going to be his downfall. "Ok, ok blue eyes," he mumbled. They approached the skeezer running the booth, "What do I have to do to win this?" he asked looking at the milk bottles. "Just have to knock them all down," the man smiled greasily as Tony put his money down. Despite what the others may have thought Tony spent a great deal of time working out, jogging, boxing…it just didn't broadcast the fact. It was a great way to clear his head, especially if he was working on particularly tricky project. So it wasn't surprising when his accurate throw seemed to connect solidly with all three cans. Only two toppled.

"Oh tough luck, try again," Tony was glaring at the carnie, and if looks could kill. "Are you kidding me?" he growled still glaring he leaned towards Steve, "Games rigged, he's got one bottle bolted to the platform." Shocked Steve shot him a look; "Really?" nodding the smaller man glanced at the smarmy booth operator. Steve set his jaw then, walking up to the game handed over his money he picked up the baseball eyeing the cans. His arm came down quickly and the cans flew off the platform, well at least two did, the third shattered leaving behind only the bolted base. The man running the booth looked shocked, and suddenly very worried. Tony grinned, ever ready too rub salt in the wound, he glanced at Steve speaking loudly, "Wow Steve great hit, looks like that last bottle though was attached to the platform." The few families around them having seen the throw where gathering. The slimy man hissed, "Please just leave…" he begged, Tony crossed his sinewy arms, "Not without my prize…"

They walked away then laughing as curios onlookers where yelling at the man in the booth no doubt having been duped out of their money earlier. Tony glanced at the tall man holding the small plushies in his hand, dwarfed in the large palms, "Thanks Tony," he said smiling the other man shrugged, "You did all the hard work Super Soldier, I think he needed to be taught a lesson anyway." Grinning the pair moved on staying away from the other games, but enjoying some greasy fair food, looking at the sideshows, fake and rather dull. They paused near the ferries wheel, "Go for a ride?" Tony asked gesturing.

Tony had never been a fan of carnivals, and this one in particular was rather bad, but today hadn't been all that bad mainly because of Captain America. They sat squeezed together in the small ride, as they began to spin upwards. "I'm sorry," Steve said softly, he looked out gloomily as their cart circled on the wheel. "What for?" Tony asked sitting back rocking the cart a little, Steve moved a little closer to him "This is kind of…" he trailed off, Tony laughed lightly, "Crappy?" he offered Steve half smiled. "It's not all bad," Tony smiled at him winningly, "The company has been nice." Steve laughed then as they looked out across the dark horizon to the lights of the city. They circled around again dropping, the rest of the ride silent each lost in thought.

Steve thinking that once more the date had not going as well as he had hoped, it hadn't been awful but it hadn't been the great time he'd hoped for. Tony was wondering if he would once more be sharing his bed with the big man, seriously toying with the idea of blowing up his bed in some manner. It was full dark when the ride ended, the night growing colder. Steve shivered, Tony glanced at him wanting to laugh, the guy had to be wearing what looked like three solid layers of clothing. "Time to go," Tony said softly, cranking the heat in the car all the way home.


	5. Running Hot

Author's Note: Next chapter! Thanks for reading, this one and my others and be on the look out for a new one I'm starting, as well as a Christmas story! For now enjoy some fluffy, teasing sap!

Love Run Cold

Chapter 5 – Running Hot

The others where in the living room when they arrived back home, the pair could hear them yelling at the TV no doubt some reality show was involved. Steve and Tony stood awkwardly together out of earshot from the others. "You going to the lab?" Steve asked softly, unsure why he was whispering. "Yeah, need to run some tests on your suit, don't want to set you on fire." He teased gently with a smile. Blue eyes glanced towards the noisy common room, "Could I maybe come sit?" he asked hopefully, Tony bit back a smile "Could probably use your help, DUM-E has a bad habit of hitting me with the fire extinguisher when I don't need it." Grinning the Capt saluted, "At your service." Laughing Tony turned heading for the lab while Steve hurried up to his room passing by the others hopefully unnoticed.

Settling the two plush dolls on his bed, he grinned unable to help himself. It was an odd feeling to see himself as a doll, but he did like the Iron Man one. He changed quickly pulling on thick socks and sweats before shrugging into a white long sleeve. Unbeknownst to him the shirt was close to being see through. Forgoing his duvet he picked up his sketch book hurrying back down, eager to be with Tony again. Trying to sneak by the common room again he thought he was home free when a call from the living room stalled him. "Hey Capt how was the date?" Natasha asked deadpan, Steve pausing in the doorway glanced in, "Ok I guess." He moved on quickly not really wanting to get into it.

The three in the living room waited until he was out of ear shot, before the pair on the couch began to laugh, Bruce not in on the joke looked at them curiously. "What did I miss?" Clint grinned, "Been giving the Capt dating tips…he's after Stark." The Doc chuckled, "Really? He didn't look too enthralled." Natasha gave him a wink, "I sent him to that terrible kids Carnival outside the city, the really cheap kind of creepy one." Bruce looked at her surprised, "I told him to take Tony to a horror movie" Clint grinned, they all laughed. "Your turn Bruce where can we send them to next?" The normally placid man grinned wickedly, "I may have an idea."

Down in the lab unaware he was the subject of much amusement, Steve was sketching Tony. He had a fondness for drawing the man, especially his hands, and more recently his arc. The genius himself was standing shirtless at his work bench checking over his work on Steve's modified suit one more time. Satisfied it was ready for a test run he shrugged into the top Steve glanced up grinning, the red, white, and blue was too big on his smaller frame. Tony unconcerned with how he looked bent and twisted working his arms. Waiting for the network of heaters to power up he wandered over to Steve ignoring the fire extinguish baring robot following closely. "You blast me and I'm not on fire…I swear God…" he muttered mutinously at the machine.

Laughing Steve glanced up as the brunette checked out his work, "Nice… a little more flattering then I deserve." Tony looked at the sketch of his chest, Steve looked at it turning his head this way and that, "Think it's pretty accurate." Tony could feel his chest warming, unsure if it was his nearness to Steve or the suit which was indeed heating nicely. Moving away from Steve he pulled up some files for his own suit modifications while he waited to see how his mods would respond to his own body temperature. "JARVIS, calibrate the sensors to monitor both internal and external levels." The AI confirmed, and the engineer went back to work.

"How's it working?" Steve asked a while later, finished his small practice drawings he flipped the page, mulling over what to draw next. "Good," Tony having been lost on his mind and designs realized that he was indeed quite warm. Little too warm for him, "Let's try the pants." Without thinking to much on it Tony tugged off his socks and jeans standing in his red boxer briefs booting up the sensors in the pants. Steve unsure what to draw next looked up from his blank paper jaw dropping at the sight before his eyes. Lean muscular legs, slim waist, and in between… tight crimson underwear, both concealing and reviling. Steve felt a warm shot of something coil in his belly. It was hot elemental, his mouth went dry, charcoal stained fingers itching to reach out and touch. The intensity of the emotions catching him unguarded, blushing he sifted uncomfortable on his stool.

Tony focused on the task at hand missed the longing, rather lust filed looks directed at him from the blonde man. Satisfied all was ready he pulled on the too large bottoms. The spandex while tight and form fitting on Steve was baggy on the shorter man. Steve watched him grinning in amusement, it wasn't everyday you saw Iron Man wearing the red, white, and blue of Captain America. Tony stood a long moment frowning in thought, "Steve?" he called sounding thoughtful, "You wear underwear under your uniform." The blonde was instantly red, "I umm….depends," he hedged, Tony had a sudden vivid image of Steve in his suit pants tugged to his knees as Tony knelt between them. He bit back a moan at the sudden powerful shot of lust that ripped through him. Made worse by the heat of the suit.

Pushing the erotic thoughts away he headed back to his work, "JARVIS how is temperature holding?" he called bending to get a better look at his own suit designs. Finding it strangely ironic that as he was heating up Captain America, he was working on a more efficient cooling system for his own suit. When he got fighting and moving, the arc working, he tended to overheat. "Holding Sir, your calculations where correct," the genius chuckled; "Re-calibrate the numbers to reflect potential difference without a base layer." There was a pause, "Very good Sir."

Across the room Steve's imagination had been captured, as his hands moved fluidly smudging and blending lines. Almost blushing when he touched the curve of a muscular leg. It was Tony, part life, and part fantasy. He was nude save for those tight underwear he'd been wearing, a hand on his chest touching his light. Steve worked fervently, on the drawing blocking out everything around him, loosing himself in the work.

A gentle hand on his shoulder was pulling him back to the present. Blinking blue eyes looked into dark brown, a little dazed, Steve finally realizing his back was stiff from being hunched, body once more cold. "Steve you ok?" Tony was giving him a concerned look. They had both been absorbed in their work for almost two hours, and Tony not paying attention to the suit had damn near overheated. "Yeah fine," shaking his head Steve finally noted Tony's appearance; he wasn't wearing Captain America anymore. Shirtless torso glistening damply in the overhead light, jeans undone barely clinging to his hips. He looked hot; hair wet ringlets around his neckline sweat dampened flesh looked inviting, his chest glowing warmly.

"You look warm," Steve said softly, their faces inches apart, "I am…your new suit is working great. To be expected though I designed it," Tony teased softly moving forward marginally. Swallowing thickly, the big blonde managed a whispered "Thanks." They where so close, Steve could feel the heat off the smaller man. Tony had a moment of surrealism, like some bad romantic comedy, he was shirtless sweaty, barely a centimeter between them…except he probably smelt at the moment. The air was heavy with tension. Dark eyes darted from the full lips to blue eyes lidded, barely daring to breath.

The goddamn alarm sounded, summoning Earth's heroes to the call. Steve stood up so quick his forehead hit Tony in the jaw. "Ow…" he mumbled stepping back. "Sorry," Steve said guiltily, the half clothed man giving him a pain grinned. "Great opportunity to try out new suit…" Tony mumbled Steve nodded heading across the lab to grab his while Tony fitted on his armor, cursing a blue streak under his breath.

-#-#-#-

"Wow…Capt is on today," Hawkeye commented loosing an arrow at the large amorphous blob. Watching frustrated as it stuck in the jelly like body harmlessly. "No kidding, I don't think I've seen him move that fast." Natasha grunted dodging a ball of slime thrown in her direction. Tony far above them could hear the com chatter, grinning secretly to himself. Amazing what man could do when his body temperature was at normal.

Steve could barely believe it himself, he had no idea how much the cold had been affecting him. His reaction time was better, recovery time faster, and honestly he may have been showing off for the red gold man in the sky. "Has anyone had any luck penetrating the slime ball?" Tony called sending a blast at the thing watching as it was absorbed. "Negative," Hawkeye grunted, "Tony can you get to the eyes? Think it's our best shot," Steve called over the com shield coming up to defect an attack. Grunting Tony headed upwards, dodging in and out of waving tentacles. Below he could hear the shriek of rage from Hulk, who was doing a fantastic distraction job.

Focusing on the task at hand he managed to get close the thing had three eye like voids, it was his best option for ending this. Eager to be done with this and back in his lab to pick up where he left off with Steve; he flew in to close too quickly. Pulling back his arm he was about to blast his target, when with a roar the creature bit down on his arm. "Mother fucker!" He grunted, the pressure of the jaws crumpling the metal like a pop can. "Tony?" the worried voice of Steve echoed in his helmet, "Still here," he ground out. The jaws closed further, Tony unsure whether the crack of his arm breaking was in his head or actually audible. Either way the pain was making him light headed, blackness creeping into his vision. He bit down on his lip hard, drawing blood, bringing him back to the here and now. Swinging his free arm up he blasted the damn thing with everything he had.

With a cry of raged pain the creature released him, Tony holding his arm awkwardly, blasted it again "Take that you son of a bitch!" Weaving the thing began to fall, collapsing downwards with a sickening slump. Hulk taking over from there. Iron Man landed heavily beside the Capt, the big blonde concerned hurried over, "You ok?" Tony stood ridged, breath hissing between clenched teeth. "Nope…" he grunted, sharp eyes immediately noting the slumped posture and the awkwardly held right arm. He reached out, Tony shying away. "Don't," he pleaded softly, but Steve could already see the crumpled metal. "Need to get you to the hospital," galvanized to action, Steve rounded up the others, the creature good and dead now. Bruce was back looking dazed and disheveled. "Doc, Tony's hurt," nodding the man tugged on his spare shirt.

Steve already herding them on the plane directing Natasha and Clint to get them the SHIELD quickly. Tony was trying to move slow, concentrating on his movements breathing shallowly. He could tell the arm was swelling, pressing against the ruined metal, but the extent of the break unknown until his amour was off. "Steve help with my helmet?" the big man gently following the request. Tony was grey with pain, his hair sweaty and matted to his head. "Got to get the amour off…" he sucked in a breath, directing Bruce and Steve starting with his legs, left arm, and the chest. The last jarring his busted arm. Blackness swimming across his vision, offering a pleasant reprieve from the agony.

He slumped into Steve panting, trying to focus on staying awake. "We're going to have to pry that off Tony," Bruce stated studying the chewed arm, wincing in sympathy it was no doubt going to hurt. Steve tugged off his own mask, holding the injured man close unconsciously stroking dark hair in comfort. It was the only thing keeping Tony from passing out at that very moment his battered arm feeling ever bump and dip the plane made.

The flight to medical seemed to take hours; though Tony knew somewhere in the back of his mind it was probably only minutes. Everything was distorted; things seemed to be moving differently, the world sharper more in focus then he could remember it being. Steve was gently helping him up, supporting his weight, as Bruce held his arm immobile. Slowly they walked out of the back of the carrier, reaching the heli-pad Tony felt his knees start to wobble as he sagged, panting as if he'd just run a marathon. Steve swept him into his arms then, Banner relived tucked his wounded arm against his chest.

"Sorry Tony, hold on almost there," Steve, mumbled and he accidently jarred the injured man entered the building. "Medic!" Steve hollered looking around for help, people looking in shock. Clint was entering the doors behind him, "I called ahead the medical team sho-" he was cut off as a team of white coated individuals where running full tilt towards them. Steve was surrounded, told to put Stark on the gurney. Patient acquired they turned heading off, Steve hurrying after them. Tony still fighting to stay conscious was vaugly aware he was being wheeled into a hospital room, as the doctors arguing over him how they where going to get his mangled armor off. All there suggestion sucked. "Get Steve," he wheezed out, the doctors looked at him blankly, "Just do it, he'll get it off."

As he spoke the big man entered all eyes focusing on him, Captain America paused. "Steve," Tony called out, focusing a feverish gaze on him, the other man thought Tony was looking worse now. His shirt soaked through, gray green complexion, barely clinging to consciousness. Steve was by his side in a heartbeat, "Pull the armor off my arm." He gasped out, the blonde looked stricken. "No I'll…" he trailed off as dark brown eyes held his gaze steadily, "Please." Unable to deny the soft plea he nodded moving in he leaned close, the dark haired man grabbed his shirt burring his face in that strong neck. Steve gripped the top of the ruined metal; he waited, Tony took a breath "Now." Steve yanked hard, the already punctured material weakened gave way with a grinding rip. Steve wincing as the extent of Tony's injury was reveled. The man finally loosing the battle, went limp.


	6. Broken Arms and Showers

Author's Note: Next installment! Longer chapter as a treat…complete with some man on man action I promise. Couple more chapters and I'll be wrapping this one up! Have to get going on some more, though I have been neglecting my first love of Fan fictions…Gundam Wing, away see how it goes enjoy!

Love Run Cold

Chapter 6 – Broken Arms and Showers 

Tenderly the blonde lay the unconscious man down, backing away as the doctors surrounded him muttering worriedly. Tony's arm was badly distorted, already blackening, swollen beyond recognition. "We need to x-ray, he'll probably need surgery to correctly set the bone…" he overheard as a nurse gently ushered him out towards the waiting room. He frowned at the women, wanting to protest, eventually surrendering he allowed her to push him away; knowing he was useless at the moment. The others already waiting sprawled tiredly on the hard plastic hospital chairs. "How did it look?" Bruce asked concerned, "Bad, they think he'll probably need surgery." He dropped heavily onto a chair, "He'll be ok." Clint assured him, "It's just a broken arm." The assassin was right, he was going to be ok, a broken arm was generally not life threatening, and in their line of work relatively minor. Still Steve couldn't help but worry as they settled in to wait.

The medical personal where good to keep them updated on the progress. Tony had broken his arm in three places requiring several pins, and metal plate to set; but he was going to be just fine. Several hours later Steve sat alone, the others having returned to the Tower exhausted from the fight. The doctor rousing him from his doze, "Captain Rogers, you can sit with him now." Eager he hurried to follow, the smaller man lying still and pale on the neatly made hospital bed. His right arm sporting a fresh plaster cast, but his colour was better, the pinched look of pain gone from his brow. Steve began to relax a big hand reached out to gently brush back dark hair, sighing as his worry subsiding slowly. Tony was going to be fine.

Sighing he settled in the slightly more comfortable chair, mind drawn back to the lab. It seemed like days ago, yet the clock was telling him it had only been about twelve hours. He could feel a blush heating his cheeks, had they really almost kissed? Yawning widely he slumped back he'd been awake over twenty-four hours, now wonder he was tired. Steve wanted to sleep but he wanted to sleep with a warm Tony pressed to him. More then that…he wanted to kiss the eccentric man. For a moment there in the lab, so close…they had been so close. Blue eyes grew heavy, as he watched the steady glow from under the blankets. Tony's chest rising and falling rhythmically, a still dirty, tired Captain America settling a hand on the light, telling himself yet again; he was going to be ok.

-#-#-#-

Tony woke slowly, blinking unhappily at the glare of overhead lights. Memories slowly filtering back to him, hazy and pain filled as they where. His thoughts where scattered like pieces of a puzzle. Small scenes that connected together; he remembered the monster breaking his arm, the never ending flight here, and Steve ripping off the last of the crumpled suit. He winced, his arm throbbing dully with the memory. Fully awake he slowly sat the beep of his heart rate monitor picking up marginally. His right arm felt heavy and stiff, difficult to move, frowning down at the white shiny plaster surrounding his limb. Lifting his now cast encased arm he noted the slumbering figure beside his bed unable to help the silly smile that stretched his face.

Turning back to his broken arm he wiggled fingers experimentally, happy they still worked, but the bulky plaster was going to be a pain. The big figure in the chair shifted elbow slipping off the arm, he woke suddenly blinking in surprise. Tony watched him amused. It took a moment for the Capt to realize he was awake "Tony!" he was off the chair at his side, "How you feeling?" the genius shrugged "Better still sore." Intelligent dark eyes noted Captain America was still in his suit, "Still warm?" surprised at the change in topic he looked down, a soft smile pulling the corners of his mouth. "Very much so." Tony looked smug.

"Well had enough of this," Tony mumbled pulling off the various monitors as he slipped out of bed, realizing he was in only his underwear. "Oh for the love of…" Steve was by his side supporting him, "I can walk I broke my arm not my legs," he snapped irritated. Feeling instantly guilty when he saw the kicked puppy look the man was giving him. "I'm sorry Steve…hospitals and I…not a fan." The other nodded understanding, "Me neither."

"Well let's find some pants and go home then." Steve nodded smiling as the larger then life Tony Stark harassed the staff until he had cloths and the OK to leave. By the time they reached the tower the man was already fussing with his cast. "Can I sign it?" Steve asked, pointing at the pristine white plaster, surprised Tony nodded, "Sure." The inventor already feeling better he was home. The Tower was quite for late morning, no doubt everyone sleeping off the pervious night.

A jaw cracking yawn caught Tony by surprise, the meds making him sleepy, and sluggish. Steve was weary as well, despite his super human prowess he was near beat. Silently the pair headed to their rooms Steve pausing outside his door, wondering if he should insist he sleep with Tony under the pretense of keeping an eye on him. Tony too paused he was dying for a shower, then sleep. A sudden wicked idea possessed him, he mulled over it for a minute before turning to look at the blonde hesitating in the hall looking lost and hesitant.

"Hey Steve, you want to shower with me?" Captain America dropped his shield, flustered and red he sputtered. Tony wanted to laugh; the man was beyond adorable…the things he wanted to do to him. Approaching the beet red man, he gave him a non-threatening half grin. "I want to shower, and I need help can't get this wet." He held up his new accessory, Steve was still looking worried, "We'll keep our underwear on…" he offered. Tony waited hopeful, it was a long shot to be sure. He was blatantly using his injury to lure the man into the shower with him.

Steve felt like he was going to hyperventilate, shower with Tony…his mind conjuring up images of them pressed together, kissing sweetly under the warm spray. He found himself nodding slowly, chocolate eyes glittering at him. "Come on then," Tony said softly, "Just going to grab some cloths." Steve whispered, "Ok see you in there then."

Steve hurriedly gathered his pj's, stripping off his suit in record time. He pulled his blue terry cloth robe over his boxers pausing a moment, he didn't want to look like he was hurrying into Tony's room. Taking a breath he walked determinedly over, breath picking up as he hearing the shower already running. He hesitated a moment, Steve maybe hadn't done 'that' yet but he wasn't totally clueless, a little nervous but not scared. Never scared with Tony.

Taking a deep breath he moved into the bathroom the smaller man already striped to his tight red underwear. The big blonde watching as he tested the temperature with his good hand. Turning Tony raised a dark brow at the bashful looking man in the blue. Steve toyed with the belt of his robe before shrugging out of it. Tony barely able to reign himself in; he felt like a kid on the cusp of puberty all over again. The man was all muscles and bulk, perfect in every respect, all the way down to the white, tame and utter boring boxers that on anyone else save the super soldier would be terrible.

"I'll get in first then yeah?" Tony stepped under the spray, facing the wall mindful to keep his arm out of the flow of water, Steve gathering his courage stepped in shyly behind him. Blue eyes eagerly drinking up the sight of the, tawny, muscled back of the other man. Tony closed his eyes muscles relaxing as the hot water began to work its magic, he must be getting old. He heard the sound of a bottle opening before gentle hands where pulling his head out the spray, large blunt fingers massaging his cheap generic shampoo into dark strands.

Steve focusing on the task at hand please when Tony leaned into his ministrations. Unable to help himself he lingered a little before guiding Tony back under the spray to rinse. The shorter man braced his good arm on the shower wall his busted one resting lightly against the frosted door. Finished his hair Steve, picked up a bar of soap working it into a lather before he began running large hands over the man's shoulders, gently pressing into tense shoulders, feeling warm pliant skin. Tony groaned aloud this time, the blonde hesitating, "Hurt?" the man gave breathy moan, "No it feels fantastic."

Pleased Steve set to work, gently washing his back his good arm to muscular legs. Finished his back the blushing blonde hesitated a moment, before making a decision and stepping closer, moving to lather his chest, pausing when he felt that warm metal, "Is it ok?" he asked worried, "Yeah…" Tony was trying to hold onto his control. Thankful the big man could not see the raging hard on he was sporting. Steve was having his own issues, discretely trying not to press against Tony so intimately. Hands where moving lower tracing across defined abs to the band of the now soaked underwear. Tony could feel the slightly cooler man so close to his own heat, Steve swayed a little closer. Tony's stiffened very much aware of the big man's straining erection pressing against him.

Steve wasn't indifferent to him, it was a heady realization, slowly Tony turned swinging his cast around to the other side of the shower out of the water, to stand face to face with the blonde man. They had unfinished business. Slowly, giving the big man ample time to turn away he kissed Steve Rogers for the first time. The surprised man hesitantly, shyly returned the kiss. Tony testing the waters pressed tighter, forcing the other man's mouth open sweeping his tongue inside. Overwhelmed Steve wrapped big arms around his waist tugging Tony closer.

At the same moment, the dark haired man completely forgetting about his cast, tried to wrap his arms around that strong neck. Jarring his injury painfully he pulled back, breaking the kiss with a grunt of pain. Steve pulled back quickly worried he'd somehow hurt him. In his haste the big guy accidently knocking down the shampoo bottles, "Oh I'm sorry…" he mumbled bending, "No-" Tony bent too and a big, hard blonde head made solid connection with his eye. "Owww," he winced head snapping back on instinct. "Oh my God Tony!" concerned Steve stepped forward slipping on one of the bottles he went down like a sack of potatoes, managing to take Tony out at the knees. With no time to really be surprised, Tony was falling thankfully landing mostly on Steve.

They lay in a tangled heap on the shower floor, Steve stuttering apology after apology, as he tried to right them, Tony seeing the utter lunacy of the situation began to chuckle. His chuckle turning to all out laughter, despite the new pain in his side. Steve shaking his head, smiled ruefully as he gently gathered Tony close tugging him and his cast out of the spray "You ok?" Tony was between his legs now warm back pressed against his cooler chest. "Fine, fine…think I'm finished my shower," he glanced up into blue eyes looking at him sheepishly. Steve helped him up feeling guilty at his own awkward clumsiness, Tony moved to get out of the shower pausing to kiss him on the lips once more, soft and sweet, "See you in bed."

Steve watched him leave, head swimming with amazement. Dreamily he cranked up the shower hot as it would go, sighing as it warmed his cool body. A smile dancing on swollen lips, he had kissed Tony. Then managed to beat him up, Steve winced physically, before that though things had been going great. Blue eyes closing he once more felt the soft, chapped lips on his as they pressed together. Steve felt himself stir, blushing but unable to resist he reached down palming his erection through his sopping boxers. He hadn't…not since he had been unfrozen. Even before he hadn't often…tonight though, it was impossible to push away. Biting a lip he dipped his hand into the front of his underwear. Moaning softly as his rather substantial erection sprung free.

Tony dried off his hair quickly returning to the bathroom to hang up his towel. The soft noise from the shower stopped him dead. He could almost hear his neck creaking as he turned towards the frosted glass, mouth falling open as he heard the groan again. Was Steve….a wild array of dirty thoughts cut across his fertile imagination, his flagging erection springing to life. Not above a little voyeurism he crept towards the steam filled stall, able to see Steve hazily through the frosted door. Blonde hair plastered to his head, water running across the perfect body, lip caught between straight white teeth. Boxers bunched around his thighs as a big fist jerked his erection fluidly.

Tony lost it. Dropping the towel, he stepped back in the spray, Steve so far in his own little world missed the door opening; but he did register the rough callused hand on him. Blue eyes snapped open in shock, dark eyes where boring into him, almost black with desire. Tony gripped him with his good left hand, leaning in to kiss Steve fiercely, demanding. Moaning low in his throat the blonde still in his lustful daze kissed back hungrily. In the moment he didn't think, acting on instinct he moved to grab Tony, gripping him tightly beginning to move his hand once more squeezing gently.

Tony knew the big blonde was inexperienced, the innocent, honest touches told him. It was a huge turn on. Kissing under the heated spray, they gasped and moaned into each other's mouths, as their hands worked. Steve, senses on overload was the first to reach his climax, hard and hot he spilled crying out the smaller man's name against swollen lips. Steve squeezed Tony in response, the smaller man shuddering as he too reached his crisis, gasping at the intensity of it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a hot orgasm, from a hand job no less.

They let the water wash away their passion, as they made out leisurely, exploring each other thoroughly. Tony broke the embrace first to look into dazed blue eyes, a happy smile on the too honest face, "Tony," he sighed happily. "I'm turning into a prune ready for bed?" a dark brow arched, and the other nodded flushed happily. Discarding his boxers, Steve toweled off briskly, turning to help the awkward Tony. Holding his arm away he smiled his thanks kissing the big blonde on the nose before wandering into the bedroom, comfortable in his nudity. Steve watched him go admiring the view, shivering as he cooled. Hurriedly pulling on his pj pants and shirt he headed for the bed.

Tony grumbled as he tugged on a fresh pair of underwear left handed, the cast already proving to be a massive inconvenience. He heard the rustle of covers, spotting Steve disappearing under the mound of blankets. Rummaging around in his drawer he pulled out a t-shirt, he usually only wore underwear but in difference to Steve, and the fact his light tended to keep people up he'd put it on to try and dampen the glow. Moving towards the bed he had his arms halfway through the sleeves when he caught the look Steve was giving him in the glow of the TV.

"What's wrong?" he asked pausing, worried, the big man was barely visible under too many covers wide blue eyes watching him. "Nothing," his voice muffled by the duvet, Tony half smiled, "Too late Spangles your face gave you away." Shifting embarrassed he mumbled something mostly into the blanket, and Tony knew he was blushing. "Didn't catch that," he moved closer shirt still hanging from his arms, "I can't see your light as well when you wear a shirt," he said in a bare whisper. Tony felt his heart flip in his chest, without a word he dropped it slipping into bed beside the man.

Taking a moment to prop his broken arm on a pillow, he lay on his back covers reaching his stomach. He felt Steve beside him, pressing his cool body close to his overheated one. A big hand reaching out to slowly settle on the glow in his chest. Tony yawned widely, suddenly far more tired then he should be for early afternoon. "Tony?" asked a soft in the quite of the room, "Hmmm?" Tony murmured eyes closed, the happiest he could ever remember being in a long time. "Tonight…I mean…us…" Steve sighed unsure what he was trying to say, the dark haired man wasn't regarded as a genius for nothing. "Well seeing as we've been on a couple of dates, isn't that what they called 'going steady' in your day?" he teased, the blonde sat up suddenly, turning to him, face solemn and serious, "Do you mean that?" he asked hope warming in his chest, Tony returned the serious gaze. "I know people say a lot of things about me Steve, but I mean what I say." That wide beautiful smile that spread across his gorgeous face was worth everything.


	7. Caught in the Act

Author's Note: So here is the next installment, thanks again for all the support and for enjoying! With the upcoming holiday season I'm getting really busy with work so probably won't have updates for while. Apologies! I do aim to have a Christmas one up!

Love Run Cold

Chapter 7 – Caught in the Act

"Working hard?" Steve visibly started at the sound of the familiar voice, grinning he turned to see an amused looking Tony standing behind him. Steve felt a small blush creep across his cheeks, still getting used to their new relationship he felt a sudden jolt of warmth spread through him at the sight of his boyfriend? Their relationship was young, and Steve was still a little wary yet to tell the world. "Yeah it is a busy day running in the new recruits, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously, Tony generally avoided SHEILD like the plague. "Avenger's meeting, or some such you forget?" Steve gave him a sheepish look, he had forgot they where meeting with Fury today.

Tony wanted to laugh at the bashful look Captain America was giving him; moments like this made him seem more human…made him Steve. "Well I'll see you up there," Tony gently brushed his hand against Steve's chuckling as his face flamed. Frowning a little as he glanced around the training area to see if anyone had seen the intimate moment, "It's ok Steve, we'll take it slow." Smiling Tony gave him a wave "See you upstairs." The genius reminding himself it would take time for the big blonde to come to terms with this new world, and their new relationship.

Steve watched Tony depart longingly; he cared for the man…loved him. Yet he was still utterly terrified to tell him that. How could he confess? Running an agitated hand through his hair he headed to change quickly, pushing his problems from his mind; he needed to get to that meeting.

The others already in the conference waiting on Fury, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha gave him a wave as he sat beside Tony the man working one handed on what Steve had learned was a 'tablet', brow furrowed in concentration as he manipulated the device slowed as he was forced to use his left hand. His broken arm lay innocently on the table, white cast gleaming in the overhead light. The Director entered then and with no small talk or preamble he dimmed the lights calling up the projections.

Steve normally tried to pay as much attention as possible, as he more then the others tended to lag behind, but he wasn't focusing very well today. His interest was on the man beside him, hiding his smile as Tony blithering kept working on whatever it was he was doing, ignoring Fury. Blue eyes watched as he absently scratched at the top of his cast, drawing attention to the, for the most part, pristine plaster. Unfortunately is had got wet last night during their shower…Captain America suddenly thankful for the dark as he blushed furiously. Tony stopped what he was doing as Fury directed a comment towards him, calling him out about his blunder that lead to the now broken arm.

At some point during the tirade Steve picked up a marker sitting innocently on the table, no doubt from a prior meeting. An artist by nature he sometimes found himself doodling when he least expected it. Forgoing the paper, he began to draw on Tony's cast. The man having a full blown argument with Fury, as the others where getting equal critiqued of their prior actions. Completely focused on his miniature drawings when Fury rounded on him. "Capt we boring you?" his single eye focusing on the man intently, blue eyes snapped up instantly, mouth shutting as he glanced around the table the others looking at him with amused. He locked eyes with Tony briefly, the man glancing from his now decorated cast to him with a wink. "Ummm, I….no…sorry…." he mumbled putting aside the marker for the remainder of the meeting.

Sometime later after no small amount of brow beating the meeting ended, the lights returning and the Director departing as grandly as he had come. Tony turned to him looking far to amused for his own good, "Little distracted today Capt?" he asked barely reigning in his laughter. Steve sighed a flush crossing his cheeks, "Maybe…" laughing outright Tony looked his cast over, Steve had drawn miniature versions of Iron Man, Captain America, and what looked like Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and the loud demi-god Thor. "Wow Capt not bad…" Clint was eyeing the now decorated arm the other two coming to look as well. Steve embarrassed shrugged, looking anywhere but at the far to handsome man to his right.

"I want to sign by my picture," Natasha snapped up the marker, the others exclaiming there need to sign as well Tony leaned on his good arm mulishly. Steve tossing him an apologetic look. Suffering through them sighing he eventually managed to extract his arm, "Alright I've had about enough socialization as I can stand…" collecting his tablet he walked through the others pausing by Steve, "You can make it up to me later," he mumbled leaving a very red faced Captain America in his wake.

Tasha leaned into Bruce with a nudge, "Your turn." She and Clint departed as well, the Doctor fell in step with the big man. "So I hear you're 'dating' someone," he said casually, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the deep flush spreading across the rather pale neck and face. "Ummm…." He said softly, Bruce grave him a clap on the back, "I have the perfect place you should take them…."

-#-#-#-

"Another date?" Tony looked at the man with some trepidation; so far their 'dates' hadn't gone according to plan. Big blue eyes though where giving him 'the look' the one that Tony knew hr couldn't say no too. Sighing he turned carefully crossing his arms, "Alright, where are we going?" The big man grinned, "It's a surprise!" he said eagerly, "I'll meet you at the elevators in half hour."

Tony watched him hurry out of the lab and back up to no doubt change, dark eyes narrowing in thought, he was beginning to suspect these brilliant date ideas might have not been Steve's own. His wariness lasted all the way to the club; he stopped dead as he recognized the name on the outside of the building. "Oh no…" he said Steve pausing beside him, "What?" he asked curiously, the smaller man running an agitated hand through his hair, there was no way Steve picked this place on his own. The neon name lighting the night, _Club Blue _an extremely well known gay club scene. Not that Tony had any issues with that, hell he was hoping to get in Mr. Spandex's pants. However he didn't really think it was a place Steve would enjoy. "You don't want to go?" those damn eyes again, it made him want to give him the moon. "No it's ok," Tony reached out with his good left hand gripping Steve's leading them inside.

The place was packed tonight, the club beats thick and heavy, the dance floor a crush of sweaty writhing bodies. Steve's eyes where everywhere at once, sure his blush was going to be permeate after this. Tony maneuvered them towards the bar, he definitely needed a drink. He ordered for himself, and something for the big guy he looked like he needed a little something bracing. "Tony what is this place?" he hissed in the smaller man's ear, watching as a man barely wearing anything at all draped himself all over another man. "It's a gay club," he could almost pinpoint the second that made sense to the man from the past. Eyes got impossibly large, as he gasped looking utterly scandalized. Tony tried to do some damage control, "It's ok…I know it's a little overwhelming but it's ok Steve. No judgment here."

He scooped up their drinks depositing the fruity cocktail in Steve's hand, not knowing what else to do the blonde took a sip, feeling the burn of alcohol pleasantly masked by something else. He took another sip, "This is good…" he said looking down at the drink, laughing Tony took another swig of his beer, already noting the interested glances the big blonde was getting. Damn the man and his far too good-looking ways.

Reaching out Tony tugged Steve towards him by the front of his jeans, the old fashioned man sputtering in surprise. "Tony?" he asked nervously, as they touched, the man tugging him down to claim soft lips possessively. The music and club fell away then, the heated kiss recalling the night before in shower. Tony had meant the kiss to be short, a sign that the big guy was taken, but the uninhibited response, and the pair where making out like teenagers at their first dance. It wasn't until someone accidently jarred Tony's bad arm that they broke apart with a grunt of pain more annoyed then anything. "You ok?" Steve was worried that perhaps once more his clumsy self had been the instigator. "Yeah, pain in the ass arm…" he mumbled finishing his beer as Steve finished his drink. "Shall we dance?" Steve looked rather skeptically towards the jammed floor.

"I know little different from your time…" he grabbed a big hand tugging him on the dance floor. It wasn't the complex moves of his day, but it was still beyond him. Flushing, he glanced around watching the others press close, gyrating together it was utterly obscene; but he wanted to do it with Tony. The smaller man tugged him forward by his belt loops, pressing close. Steve taking his cue wrapped big arms around the man pulling him close protecting the bad arm carefully. The music wasn't to his taste but Steve was having fun anyway. Getting into it, they moved together within the mass of bodies. Things where going great, for once Steve thought his date was going well. Until he felt Tony freeze in his arms, the smaller man fishing out his phone, curious Steve looked at him, "We're being summoned."


	8. The Best Advice

Author's Note: Well here it is! Utterly sappy, smutty, and completely fluffy. Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoy the conclusion. I will probably be on hiatus for a bit with the holidays, but I have a couple idea's for stories kicking around in my head so hopefully will get those done.

Anyway WARNING MAN ON MAN LOVING!

Love Run Cold

Chapter 8 – The Best Advice 

It was a rather rag tag group of Avengers that arrived back at SHIELD some hours later. "Well fought companions!" the jovial demi-God had shown up mid fight to help with the space creatures, Tony looked at him throw narrowed eyes tugging off his helmet, who was this happy and energetic after a fight? The others generally ignored him, beyond tired at the moment. Undeterred Thor moved to slap Banner, no longer green and angry, on the back as they headed inside the building. "Your arm ok?" Steve asked voice slightly nasally, and rather out of it Tony winced in sympathy mask off he could see Captain America had broken his nose, badly, "We should get that set…" he said gently guiding the big man inside.

Steve had taken a rather severe hit to the face compliments of the Hulk whipping an alien at him. He would heal quickly, but was probably suffering from a rather serious concussion, judging by his rather dazed looking. Taking a big hand Tony lead him to the infirmary, the medics righting his break with a rather vicious sounding snap. "We'd give him painkillers, but unfortunately they don't do much for Captain America," the medic looked at him in apology before packing up their kit.

Tony turned to Steve, "You look like a raccoon," he teased the blonde smiled at him rather dreamily, "Keep looking at me like that Spangles you're going get in trouble." Steve looked even more confused then usual, shaking his head as if trying to clear it. Tony tenderly ran a hand through mussed blonde hair "Take it easy big guy," Steve leaned into the contact, disappointed when the dark haired man moved to the far end of the room tugging out of his armor. Mindful of his cast, now lined with cracks he'd had to crush the blasted thing to get it in his suit.

Steve touched his nose gently, wincing, his face hurt, and the world felt like it was hazy and out of focus. He knew he wasn't thinking as well as he normally did, his head had been rattled hard. It wasn't all bad though, he felt sort of detached, like he was watching himself from outside his body. Unashamed he watched Tony strip out of his suit, dark hair sweat matted, his t-shirt wet, the white material clinging to hard muscles. Steve grinned Tony looked so good right now, he wanted to kiss him…pull him close, run he hands all over...

Missing the rather lustful disheveled looks from blue eyes, Tony tugged the wet material off wrinkling his nose, grabbing a fresh tee complements of SHIELD. Humming appreciatively at the site of half dressed Tony, Steve blinked realizing just how warm he looked; Steve shivered he was cold. Frowning he tugged off his uniform top, "Not warm," he mumbled his addled mind having problems formulating what he wanted to express. Tony armor once more packed away looked at him seeming to understand, "It's not?" he took the shirt flipping it inside out spotting the problem right away. "Hmmm…I can fix it, need to think of a way to prevent crushing," he mumbled, cut-off by a voice booming over the loud speaker, "Iron Man and Captain America to the Conference room." He looked up, "Yeah we hear you…" he muttered, "Come on darling lets go." Nodding placidly the Super Soldier trailed after him.

The others where already waiting, looking like they wanted to pass out more the anything. Tony among them. Planning to play the injured card and lure Steve into his bed, though by the look of him it wasn't going to be hard. He steered Steve into a chair the big guy settling, "Wow Capt nice," Hawkeye commented, Bruce glancing over at the big man guiltily, "I'm sorry Steve." The Captain smiled "No problem, accidents happen." Clad only in his spandex blue top, without Tony's heating device he was cooling rapidly; shivers wracking his large frame. Tony tapping away on his tablet could hear him shivering. Without a word the smaller man stood, tugging out the Capt's chair ignoring big blue eyes looking at him in surprise. Without a word he sat down between muscular legs, his overheated back pressing into the cool chest of Captain America.

Tony rested his broken arm on the table glaring around the room, daring any of the occupants to comment. Steve to dazed and detached to overanalyze the turn of events reacted on instinct; leaning forward into the warm body he wrapped his arms around the lithe frame tightly. Sighing content when Tony's heat began to seep into him, shivers subsiding. Tony busily redesigning the warming unit in Capt's suit.

"So…anything you want to tell us?" Natasha asked innocently, Tony knew Steve was sleeping, his soft regular breaths puffed against his ear. He resisted the urge to smile, sleep meant he was healing, "You don't sound all that surprised," she smirked. Tony glanced around the table his earlier suspicions resurfacing. "It was you," he said eyes narrowing, before he caught Bruce's guilty look, "Et tu Brute?" Tony shook his head; he really should have known better, they couldn't leave well enough alone. "You're the ones giving Steve the terrible date ideas." Clint held his arms up innocently, "You like horror movies." Tony opened his mouth to retort when Thor busted in the doors, "Friends!" he bellowed Steve startled awake, shifted to look at him blinking in confusion, unwilling to move from his warmth.

Fury was entering behind the God, looking around at the tired lackluster faces. Making no comment on the seating arrangements he moved to the front of the room, Tony held up a hand, "Sorry bright eye, but can this wait until tomorrow perhaps. I man look at us…look at Captain America," he gestured over his shoulder, no qualms playing the pity card. Fury glared at him, but his eyes flickered to the big blonde face swollen and distorted, eyes half closed in sleep. It irked the man, but Stark was right, they needed to rest, "I suppose," he relented.

Sighing happily everyone was quick to head out. Tony gently woke the man leaning on him. "Hey Steve," he said, waiting for baby blues to open, fancying the swelling in his face was already subsiding. "Wha?" he mumbled, laughing the dark haired man got off the chair tugging him up, "Come on baby lets go home." Smiling Steve looped big fingers on Tony's shirt. "Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked softly. Tony wrapped a warm callused hand around his, "Anytime."

-#-#-#-

"Captain, good morrow to you on this beautiful day!" Steve winced slightly, head still throbbing. It had been a couple days since the he'd got his head knocked around, but it was already much better his nose fully healed the bruises all but faded out. His head was still healing though, and the rather loud demi-God was not helping. "Better," he mumbled sipping his tea slowly the long haired man got himself a cup loading it with sugar.

"I hear you are enamored with the man of Iron," he said then completely out of the blue. Steve all but choking on his beverage, sputtering and coughing he looked at the man wide eyed. "Fear not Captain, in Asguard love in all forms is readily accepted. I have learned it not to always so on Earth," he looked rather sad for a moment, "I hold the belief if you find the one you love, it is worth moving the very heavens for." Steve Rogers was struck dumb; he blinked wide blue eyes, the last person in the world he would have imagined getting advice on love was looking at him solemnly across the kitchen table. "You know Thor…of all the advice I've been given lately, I think that is perhaps the best." The God gestured grandly, "You are welcome Steven," he raised his mug, "I think perhaps you should tell Stark your feelings, he is an excitable sort prone to worry."

Steve grinned it would appear the man was like Tony…not all he seemed. "Thank you," he said, genuinely meaning it. Thor was right; love was worth moving the heavens for. He hurried from the kitchen with one destination in mind the demi-god's booming laughter following his flight.

Tony was working once more on the heating system. Slow going with his broken arm, still he was determined to fix it before they had another encounter. As he worked his way across the complex netting and tiny heat sensors, his mind wandering away from the task at hand. Unable to help the small smile creep across features, he was happy. For the first time in a long time he was truly happy. He was eager to find his bed at night, knowing a rather large, chilled man needed his warmth, big hand settling on his reactor, safe, and warm.

His thoughts turning to the shower…the very memory making the inventor burn with lust. It had been a hand job, yet he couldn't seem to get it out of his mind. He would say he was an experienced man, but that night…it had harkened back to his adolescent days when he'd realized that perhaps his dad's obsession had spilled over to him. He shook his head at the thought, wondering if perhaps his father may have had a crush on the Super Soldier as well.

"Tony?" surprised he looked up to see Steve he hadn't heard him come in. "Sorry, wool gathering," he mumbled, setting aside his tools. Steve grinned, "Rather old fashioned saying," Tony laughed itching at the top of his cast; he was soon going to have to stick something down the infernal thing his arm seemed to itch interminably. "Guess my boyfriend's rubbing off on me," he winked at blue eyes, smile fading as he saw the serious look descend onto that broad honest face. "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly worried, every break-up he'd had through the years flashing across his mind. Trying to recall anything he'd possibly done to mess this up already.

Big hands where taking his, gently gripping his cast, "Tony?" dark eyes met blue and he held his breath, thinking he was going to completely embarrasses himself by begging the Star Spangled man to give him another chance. "I love you," he said, face heartbreakingly honest. Tony nearly keeled over in shock. "I don't know much about this time, or how things go. I've never been in a relationship before….but I've never felt this way about anyone, not like I do you." For once the man, who never seemed at a loss for words, had nothing to say. Steve released a held breath, grinning widely. A lightness coming over him, he had done it.

Tony was stock staring at Steve wide eyed for a long moment before suddenly Steve found his arms full. "I know I don't deserve you…but I love you anyway," Tony muttered fervently pressed tightly to the big man. That got Steve's attention, as he muttered between kisses, "You love me too?" he asked with wonder, "Less talk handsome, more kisses." Tony guided them across the lab with every intention of tumbling them onto his couch when a sudden thought occurred to him. He switched directions, gripping Steve with his good left hand tugging the man towards the door. "Where we going?" he asked a faint blush covering his cheeks, "Bedroom…now…" Tony huffed. Steve's face got impossibly red.

The big man rushed forward then scooping Tony up in his arms, dashing up the back stair, the dark haired man not the least bit put off by the manhandling wrapped his casted arm around the well muscled neck. Steve made for the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them, Tony already tugging off his t-shirt blue glow filling the room. Steve dumped him unceremoniously onto the bed, even as he was tugging off his jeans. Steve hurriedly pulled off his own shirt and jeans pausing when he finally saw Tony's underwear; Captain America. "Shut up Spangles," for the first time Steve saw the older man blush, a red flush cutting across his cheeks. It was…adorable.

There was no hesitancy no fear as the big handsome blonde tugged off his own underwear crawling across the bed towards the other man Tony waiting for him with warm open arms. They kissed for what seemed like hours, tangled together intimately, neither was in a rush. Tony surprised when he felt Steve grip his ass, kneading and caressing. He bit back a chuckle, it would appear he was going to be bottom…and he was more then ok with that. Wrapping his legs around the big man's waist he flipped them, hands fumbling in his beside table. Blue eyes looked into warm brown curiously, as he held the lube in his hand looking at his broken arm sighing. Apparently he was going to need some help. Steve looked at his broken arm the bottle, taking it gently from the man he flipped them again. "I do have some idea of what I'm doing Tony," laughing the man slung his injured arm around the blonde kissing him harshly.

Steve may not have a lot of experience, or really any for that matter, but he wasn't wholly ignorant. He'd caught a couple of his men once, and despite the painful embarrassment of pretending to be asleep nearby, it had been educational. He kissed Tony, tongues dueling as he greased up his fingers moving to gently probe the tight ring of muscle. Tony gasped telling himself to relax as the thick, blunt fingers began to stretch him carefully. He moaned into the other's mouth when one of the teasing digits brushed that sweet spot. He arched back into the fingers, whimpering as they where removed, angry at his own noises he was making. Promising to be quite from this point. Biting his lip when he felt something substantially larger pressing against him.

Eyes wide he felt Steve slide inch by inch inside, gasping somewhere between pain and pleasure. Steve closed his eyes Tony was heaven, impossible tight…and impossibly hot. He stilled, large body trembling seated right to the hilt. The smaller man feeling every solid inch of him, deep inside of him their heart beats syncing. Steve locked eyes with his lover, Tony staring back at him dazed, panting faintly; it was the most erotic moment of his life. Then Steve moved.

Slowly at first before gaining force and strength as he adjusted shifting hips he found an angle that had Tony crying out his name. Grunting satisfied he began to hit that spot steadily, over and over, Tony's mind turning to a pile of mush. "Steve!" he cried out, short fingernails digging into the broad back, ignoring the lance of pain across his broken arm. Tony orgasmed hard and fast spilling between them without a single touch from the big man. Flushed with pleasure he gasped as Steve paused, still rock hard and impaling him, "Ok?" he asked softly, the small man moaned softly, apparently he really was a Super Soldier. "Yeah," he said shifting his hips, "Keep going." Grinning the blonde hoisted him into his lap sitting back hands holding tight to slim hips Tony moved in his lap.

The dark haired man was on pleasure overload as he kissed and sucked anywhere he could reach riding Steve in a steadily. Sweat slick, they moved together, moans of pleasure echoing in the room. Steve was hot, so deliciously hot as he thrust deeply into the man he loved again and again. Tony was getting close again, body trembling and shuddering, it was agonizing ecstasy clamping down tightly on the other man. Steve was on the edge, teetering on the edge senses filled with Tony. As Tony reached his second orgasm, Steve followed with him. "Tony," he mumbled squeezing him tightly as he spilled deep inside, feeling warm wetness between them once more Tony collapsing against him utterly spent. Panting Steve kissed a now; sweat slicked shoulder, "Wow…" Tony mumbled pulling back looking dazedly at the big guy. Steve chuckled, "Good?" the shorter man grinned, "Spec-fucking-tacular, comes to mind." They kissed again Steve sliding off the bed, still deep inside Tony as he carried him across the room and into the shower. The small man giving an amazed moan, Steve was hard once more, chuckling at they headed for the shower Tony nipping at the strong neck, "I've created a monster…"

Much later, the pair utterly exhausted lay tucked closely together in the big bed. Tony couldn't remember the last time he'd….well he'd never a marathon like that. The cooler man was pressed close to his overheated body. Smiling softly he kissed the blonde head near his chest, watching as a big hand settled over his constant glow. "I love your light," Steve said softly tracing the metal and skin, dark eyes smiled gently. "I love you too Tony," he finished palm firmly pressed to his chest. "I love you too Steve," humming happily the normally cold man sighed content, "You'll keep me warm." Tony chuckled, his body beginning to cool, as the other stole his heat, "Always," he mumbled eyes slipping closed. Steve yawned widely beginning to fade out too, his last fleeing thought, love can be a gradual thing.

End.


End file.
